Beginning of Death
by Rushman2.0
Summary: Their story, from day one. How Nyssa finds Sara, waiting to die. How the League takes her in and nurses her back to health. How little, I won't say innocent, Sara Lance became the woman she is today, Atah-er Al Asfer. And everything that happened on the ride to Hell. Partially rewritten. Rated M because I don't know where this is going, and they seem like the type to be rated M.


**So, I deleted the original story, because I realized that, without meaning it at all, the first portion of this story is very very strongly based off of Oblivion's Light by Asilvermoment on Ao3. To anyone who noticed that and thought I was attempting plagiarism, I promise it was not the least bit intentional. It was simply me subconsciously remembering a story I read that I liked, while I was writing. I'm very sorry to Asilvermoment, you are an amazing author and I would never take that away from you, as well as anyone who took offense from this in any way, shape, or form. I love you guys and I really hope you understand that it was not intentional. If you don't, I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to tell you.  
**

* * *

Nyssa stood on the cliff, pondering what her father had said. He needed this miraculous drug. He hadn't explained it, and it didn't make sense at all, but Nyssa had learned before she had even joined the League that it was best to follow instructions without question. Besides, she knew that, though her father gave her more information than most, he didn't tell her everything. This so-called Mirakuru could have other properties.

Nyssa's eyes raked the boat, searching for a way on undetected. Swimming was too obvious; she would be shot out of the water. Same with a boat. Parachuting was risky at best, and though Nyssa had been doing it since she was eight, she could detect the patches of wind over the bay that would make steering difficult. Nyssa was still searching for options when there was a loud bang, and the _Amazo_ exploded. Nyssa cursed. The miracle drug would no doubt be burned or gone by the time she got there. She motioned to the men behind her and led the way down to the beach, where their small boat was docked. They pushed off, Nyssa in front, searching for any sign of life in the wreckage. Then she spotted her. The blonde hair and pale skin silhouetted against the black waters as she floated.

"There. That woman. She is the closest thing we have to this drug," Nyssa pointed, and the two men followed her lead, steering the boat towards the floating girl. They hauled her into the boat, and laid her down on the bottom. They would reach their own ship soon, and there Nyssa could tend to her injuries, but for now, she was content with examining the girl from where she sat. Though, she was not a girl. She was definitely a woman, but still seemed fairly young. She had a grim look etched on her face, one not even unconsciousness could remove. The look was very specific, but one that Nyssa knew well. It was the look you get after seeing things you can never un-see, from deeds you can never, ever undo. _What could she have lived through in her few years_, Nyssa wondered, and then almost smiled at the irony. She was sure she looked like this when she slept as well. When your life is full of danger and death, you learn to accommodate. But this girl, she had an air of innocence. She didn't have the look of someone born into this life. She had seen the world outside, the world beyond the flames of Hell. Nyssa took one of the girl's hands in both of her own, tracing the scars with her thumb. All of her scars were new, some not even fully healed, still pink with new skin. That was the difference between them. Nyssa's scars were so old and in such abundance that she couldn't remember which one's were where, not to mention where they came from. Still, from what Nyssa could see of the girl's arms and face, and the new bruises on her neck, her body was probably covered in scars. Her grey tank top and jacket were ripped and frayed, and she had clearly been wearing them for a long time. She was a wreck, but Nyssa couldn't stop staring at her. She was beautiful, yes, but there was something else, something behind her closed eyes that sucked Nyssa in. She had to help this woman. She reminded Nyssa of herself. She was strong.

* * *

They arrived at the ship, and Nyssa insisted on carrying the girl herself. She brought her to the medical room and ordered the doctor to get out. She was going to tend to this girl on her own. Slowly, she peeled off the wet jacket, setting it aside without checking the pockets. The girl could do that later. Her arms were covered in bruises, cuts, and burns. Some were fresh, from the explosion, but others looked weeks old. Nyssa felt for any broken bones, finding a couple of ribs that were fractured, and her wrist, which was cleanly snapped. No wonder she was curling up. It was probably partially from pain. Nyssa made short work of setting the break and wrapping her ribs. The doctor was not needed. Nyssa had done the same thing to herself more times than she could count.  
She had to cut the girl out of her pants, and was astonished at the number of cuts and gashes. There was a deep laceration going down most of her lower leg, surrounded by what looked to be glass cuts. Nyssa grimaced in spite of herself. It was astonishing that she hadn't started bleeding in the bottom of the boat. Her leg was covered in blood, and Nyssa noticed the pale color of her skin. She quickly gathered more supplies and got to work, half regretting her decision to dismiss the doctor. But it wasn't new. She'd had more on-site medical training than she cared to first pulled out her knife, sterilized it, and used it to dig out the remaining shards of glass embedded in and around the wound. She then cleaned it and stitched it up, with great pity for the girl. Nyssa couldn't give her an anesthetic, having no idea what other drugs she might have in her system. The girl whimpered and cried out, but thankfully didn't move around. Nyssa finished stitching with a sigh, and wrapped her leg. She then quickly stitched up the other cuts that needed it, and sighed again. Carefully, she lifted her off the table, cautious of the numerous wounds. Nyssa brought the girl to her own bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. She locked the door and went to talk to her father.

"Your heir listens," she began, speaking into the ship's radio. Her father's gruff voice responded.  
"Do you have the miracle drug?" he asked, getting straight to the point. Nyssa masked the fear that threatened to show. Even if he was her father, he would not hesitate in punishing her for failing a mission. She only hoped that the girl would be worth something.

"No, I do not. The freighter was blown up before we could reach it. By the time we were in the water, everything was in wreckage. I did, however, manage to save a woman. She may know something of this miracle drug," Nyssa answered with a calm and emotionless voice.

"She had better. I will see you when you return, Nyssa." The anger in Ra's Al Ghul's voice was prominent, and Nyssa inwardly shuddered, trying not to imagine what the fates might have in store for her if the girl knew nothing. She replaced the receiver and walked out of the room, not acknowledging the guards outside at all. Nyssa went back to her chambers and waited for the girl to wake up.

* * *

The girl began to stir, moaning and whimpering. Nyssa rushed to the bed, making sure she wouldn't thrash around and rip her stitches. She began to move, slowly, but then she screamed and yelled, "Ollie!" She seemed to be having a nightmare, and Nyssa tried desperately to wake her. When that didn't work, she simply held her down, speaking soothingly in Arabic. The girl gradually calmed down, and slowly began to wake up. She opened her eyes and immediately groaned, squinting. Nyssa sighed and got up from her position of straddling the girl, and took her hands off her shoulders.

"You are awake," she said, deciding it would be best to use a slow approach. "Would you like a drink?" The girl just stared at her, fearful, then nodded. Nyssa handed her the glass of water she had waiting on the bedside table. The girl took it and slowly sipped, wincing as it slipped down her raw throat. "You have been unconscious for almost two days. I am Nyssa, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul," she said softly, trying to calm her down and let her take in her surroundings.

"Sara," the girl said. Nyssa smiled.

"Well Sara, you have two fractured ribs, your wrist is broken, and there's a laceration on your leg. You have a difficult recovery ahead of you." Sara wrinkled her forehead and sighed, wincing. She tried to feel her ribs, but Nyssa gently pushed her arm back down to the bed.

Sara sighed, almost huffing, then asked, "Where are we? How did you find me?"

"We are in my chambers on a ship headed to Nanda Parbat, my home. I saw the freighter explode and searched for survivors. I only found you. Sara, when we reach Nanda Parbat, you will be asked questions about this miracle drug from the freighter. Do not hesitate, and do not lie. It will only make things worse," Nyssa said, trying to be as gentle as possible. There was no stopping what would happen next, but at least Sara wouldn't go through it clueless.

Sara considered this for a moment, then asked, "Is that why you saved me? For the Mirakuru? Because it was incinerated. It's gone."

Nyssa shook her head, smiling slightly. She brushed the hair out of Sara's face and said, "I saved you because you needed saving. I knew the Mirakuru would be gone by the time I got there anyway. But the people I work with, my father, they only want your knowledge of it. They want this Mirakuru, and any information you might have on it."

Sara sighed, nodding. "I know more than most. I worked on it with Doctor Ivo for almost a year. I know what it does and how it affects people. It isn't pretty," she said, looking away.

Nyssa placed a soft hand on Sara's shoulder and said, "You should get some rest. We'll be arriving in a few hours. Go to sleep, Sara." Sara took the hand from her shoulder and squeezed it, close to tears.

"Thank you, Nyssa," she whispered. Nyssa smiled. She tucked a few strands of hair behind Sara's ear and softly kissed her forehead. The unfamiliar gesture felt oddly natural. There was something about this girl.

* * *

**Once again, a thousand apologies for what happened. I promise it was an accident, and will not happen again. But please, review, tell me what you think. I have the next chapter half written, but I am always up for new ideas. Love you guys so much!  
**

**~Rush**


End file.
